1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid fuel injection nozzles for internal combustion engines and, in particular, to an injection nozzle of the outwardly opening poppet valve type particularly suited for installation in an engine where a predetermined fuel spray pattern is desired.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Fuel injection nozzles of the outwardly opening, poppet valve type for use in diesel engines are well known. In this type of injection nozzle there is provided a closure member, in the form of a poppet valve, that is movable to an open position relative to an associated valve seat by fuel pressure pulses from a high pressure fuel pump. The valve is movable to a closed position in seating engagement with the valve seat by a return spring which acts on the valve stem of the poppet valve upon cessation of the high pressure fuel pulse.
Examples of fuel injection nozzles having many features of the present nozzle are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,424 issued Sep. 15, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,908 issued Mar. 6, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,444 issued Mar. 20, 1990 in the name of David P. Sczomak.
The injector nozzles described in the above references have been limited to cylinder head installations in which the fuel spray pattern is symetric about the injector nozzle. These installations are generally in a near vertical orientation. The poppet valves are free to rotate within the nozzle body with minimal effect on engine performance due to the substantially symmetric fuel spray pattern. Such injector nozzles are not well suited to angled installations or installations where predetermined fuel spray patterns are desired since poppet valve rotation adversely affects the spray pattern and, as a result, engine performance.